


Too Quiet

by TolfGennis



Category: Super Mario 3D Land (Video Game)
Genre: Turtles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Dry Bowser and a Koopa Troopa are wondering if they should do anything... then a tired Paratroopa who needs help manages to flutter to them at the right moment.





	Too Quiet

"We don't have much do to here," Dry Bowser said bluntly as he was doing some push ups on the green grass of the Koopa Cape's grassy section, with a regular green shelled Koopa Troopa watching him as the yellow turtle had nothing better to do other than just wander around aimlessly.

The Koopa Troopa shrugged. "Should we do anything?"

Dry Bowser shook his head as he got up and stretched his bones. "Not necessarily. I'm sure something will turn up to give us an objective, that's what always happens in these stories..."

Suddenly a Paratroopa appeared before the reptiles, panting as he wiped his forehead, his wings fluttering constantly. "Help... we need help..." The Paratroopa stated as he then fell flat on his body, being too exhausted to get back up.

Koopa turned to Dry Bowser as he pointed at the wounded Paratroopa. "Well looks like we got our objective."

Dry Bowser nodded as he patted one of his more fragile bones within his rib cage. "Point taken. Wonder what has this guy so flustered..."

Dry Bowser and Koopa both picked up the Paratroopa, the two reptiles heading by the giant red shell next to the river as they looked at each other.

"You know how to wake him up?" Dry Bowser asked as he rolled his right hand around.

Koopa shook his head as he shrugged. "I dunno. This guy could be knocked out cold for however long it-"

"Oh lord!" Paratroopa exclaimed.


End file.
